


Pacify Her - Steter

by hiSTEREKal007



Series: Cry Baby - The Album [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Misunderstandings, Pining, Steter - Freeform, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Peter had been in love for a while now, the problem is that he thinks that Stiles is still with Malia, his Daughter.(Based on a Melanie Martinez Song)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.x

Peter is now back from a trip to the coast, he'd been staying at a rented beach villa and took time to relax and recover from Eichen and the wild hunt.

His feelings for Stiles never faded, though it's not that he'd not tried other guys, he had, just that they didn't last very long at all, because his feelings for a certain doe eyed boy had held him back from wanting to be with anyone let alone have one night stands.

So when he'd heard that Stiles was back in beacon hills for a long break he decided to come home, thinking that maybe he'd get the courage to tell him how he felt.

He'd hoped that the fling Stiles had started with Malia had ended, but unfortunately it looked like they were still together and seemed to be going strong.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Anyway, here Peter is now, sitting in a cosy little bar just on the edge of town, it has a nice homely feel to it, dark wood and deep red leather everywhere, soft country playing in the background and the quite chatter of people all around. It also has a fire on the other side of the room from the bar surrounded by 3 brown sofas.

Currently he was drowning his sorrows in dark pools of whiskey like the eyes of the boy he loves with a sphere shaped ice ball like a moon in his glass.

The drinks were cheap here but tasted pretty good all the same.

He's sitting in the middle of one of the semi-circle red leather and wood booths and had drank 2 small pours of the drink by the time the door bell jingles again.

He turns round casually to check who walks in only for he breath to catch in his throat when he spots none other than Stiles and Malia walking in hand in hand and up to the bar to order drinks.

Theres a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest, he doesn't want to see them together.

He whispers "Kitten."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles makes his way to the bar, this was one of his favourite places.

When he was younger, he used to come here with his mother a few times and they'd have a either a soda or a sneaky weak shandy, depending on who was on the bar that evening.

He sits on a stool near the bar and waits to order a drink when hears Malia huff in frustration and turns to her.

"What's up?"

"I've just been thinking about school, It's that history teacher again, she's given us like 20 assignments to do by tomorrow."

He frowned, "I'll help you out, down worry you'll get there eventually."

"But that teacher is a really moody old bat, how that hell does she expect us to do all that in one day?! I swear she loves to torture us..."

Malia carrys on her complaints, but Stiles hears a familiar voice whisper in the background.

"Kitten."

He goes stiff with his heart picking up slightly and turns, surprised to see Peter in a booth.

Peter quickly looks back at his drink and huddled in the booth trying to look smaller, which was unlike him as he usually tried to make himself look big.

Stiles had seen the way Peter had been looking at him though, he'd seen Peter look at him like that during pack meeting when he thought Stiles wasn't looking.

It was a longing look that made him feel sad, it made him want to wrap Peter in a blanket and protect him from harm, which was silly because Peter was a werewolf and stronger than him.

He realisd that maybe Peter had feelings for him aswell, a warmth of hope spread though his chest.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Stiles!"

He was brought out if his thoughts and back to Malia when she called at him. 

Frowning he turned back to her.

"What now?"

"Are you even listening to me? You know what, forget school, checkout those biker guys in the corner, they're gorgeous."

Stiles looked over, there were 3 leather and jean clad biker dudes, they were very hot hunky looking guys, but not what he really wanted. 

Malia looked at Stiles with a small smirk.

"Come on Stiles you need to get out there."

"No, I'm fine where I am thank you, I'm staying right here."

"Find a nice man for roll around with while you're here, just because we're not dating it doesn't mean I'm letting you it there and mope over a certain someone."

Stiles huffed.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Malia giggled and whispered, "I know you love a bit of an older man Stiles, you should get some cock while you're here."

Stiles chocked on his beer and spilled it all over his shirt, he went completely blushed on his face.

"Jesus Malia!"

Malia laughed outright, and turned leaving.

"Bye Stiles"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter who was watching with curious expression had gradually leaned up and forward in the booth throughout their conversation.

He felt a sense of hope, he had to admit deep down he hated that Stiles was with his daughter, he thought Stiles had completely missed Peters flirting.

Now he knew Stiles liked men, older men, maybe he had a chance, especially since he was relieved to hear that Stiles and Malia weren't dating.

After Malia left he saw Stiles trying to wipe his dark red shirt with his hands, which had now clinged to him showing off his lightly toned body.

Peter looked over before he decided 'fuck it' and got up grabbing the napkins off his booth table and heading over to Stiles.

"You might need these Kitten"

Stiles huffed, blushing, and smiled.

"Thanks Cujo"

He rubbed at his shirt with the napkins still not getting the drink out, but Peter grabbed Stiles' wrist making his skin tingle where they were touching.

"Do it like this, it will soak the drink up better"

He moved his hand over Stiles' and pressed the hands filled with napkins onto his shirt.

"Press them down on one area and leave it there a couple of seconds before moving it."

They were pretty close now, Peter felt a blush grow on his cheeks, he looked up hoping Stiles hadn't spotted it but he had if his own red cheeks were any indication.

Peter looked at Stiles lips making him lick them subconsciously, watching Peter's eyes track the movement and his breath stuttering.

He wanted to kiss Stiles right then but waited for him to look into his eyes so he could ask for permission first.

When Stiles looked up, Peter saw him give a small nod with his own breath hitching so Peter took that as permission to lean in and place his lips gently over Stiles' plush ones.

As they touched, it felt like his whole body lit up with a pleasant tingling sensation of excitement and warmth of happiness, something he hadn't felt in a while.

The light scrape of Peter's stubble on Stiles smooth face as they kissed made Stiles shiver with arousal, and when they pulled back they kept their foreheads together and smiled at each other, they didn't want to part.

A wolf whistle in the background brought them out of the blissful state, they turned to find most of the bar watching in amusement.

They both huffed and stared going even more red with embarrassment, but the smiles on their faces stayed.

"Why haven't we been doing this already Kitten?"

Stiles laughed, "I don't know, but I definitely never want it to stop Cujo."

Smiling at each other they thought,

'Yes, perfect, I could do this with you forever'.


End file.
